The shadow of Cresselia
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: I want to thank Flying Dragonite for my inspiration for this story. Her story "Pokemon the paralyzed planet" inspired me to write this story. It's kind of like a background story of Darkrai. Just like Flying Dragonite I believe that Darkrai isn't completely evil. The question is how did he become like this? This is my theory. starts before and ends AFTER the RP of PMD T/D/S
1. Chapter 1: The shadow of cresellia

_I want to thank Flying Dragonite for my inspiration for this story. Her story "Pokemon the paralyzed planet" inspired me to write this story. It's kind of like a background story of Darkrai. Just like Flying Dragonite I believe that Darkrai isn't completely evil. The question is how did he become like this? This is my theory. I'm also going to write about what will happen to Darkrai after the game "Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky". Now, without further ado, here is the story._

Chapter 1: The Shadow of Cresselia

It was an ordinary day in The Hall Origen. Arceus was watching all legendary pokemon that were working and at the same time made sure there was nothing going wrong on earth either.

He smiled inwardly as he saw that everything was going well. He had done well creating the legendary pokemon as a beacon of hope.

"Too bad that can't be said about all legendary pokemon." He thought as he looked at Darkrai, who was talking to his twin sister Cresselia.

Cresselia was the moon pokemon. She was a sweet pokemon, always prepared to help others.

Unfortunately, when Arceus created Cresselia, he also got her opposite.

Darkrai was the nightmare pokemon and was indeed the exact opposite of what Cresselia was, evil to the core.

**AT LEAST THAT WAS WHAT ARCEUS THOUGHT. **

What he didn't know was that a part of Darkrai, which in truth no one knew existed, wasn't evil. Darkrai always kept that part hidden from Arceus and the other pokemon he came near. And sometimes, though rarely, Darkrai dreamt of a place where everyone was kind towards him and treated him with nothing but respect.

When he was born he always played with Cresselia, and the two got along fine. But as they grew older the differences between them became painfully clear.

Arceus always acted kind towards Cresselia, giving her everything she wanted. But if Darkrai ever dared to ask for anything, it would only earn him a foul look and a snarl.

After a while Dakrai got used to this unfair treatment. But as he got older the other legendary pokemon also started to act nasty. And to make matters even worse, Arceus didn't do anything about it.

**Darkrai's POV**

"Why would he? He never wanted me here. I'm no one in his eyes." !

I thought as I tried to pick some oran berries. I was really hungry, considering most of the time the other legendary pokemon made sure there was very little food left for me. Today had been no different. After searching a while I had found a shrub with tasty oran berries, but just as I was about to bring a berry to my mouth there was a flash of blue and the berry was gone.

"Hey! I wanted to eat that!" I said with an angry look directed at Latios, who was currently holding the berry in his hand, a triumphant look on his face.

"And now it's mine! And there is nothing you can do about that!" He said as he popped the tasty berry in his mouth and ate it. "Yum, that was indeed a delicious berry." Latios said with a foul look directed at me. "Maybe I should call the others. They surely wouldn't want to miss out on such a tasty berry."

I stared down at the ground, knowing that he would do it and call the others. If he did, there wouldn't be anything left for me.

"Please, at least give me one berry." I begged. "I am really hungry."

I knew it was useless to beg for a little extra food, but I needed to at least try. Maybe this time I would be lucky.

"Guys!" Latios called, ignoring my words completely. "There's a delicious berry bush over here!"

Right after Latios called out, every single one of the legendary pokemon came running.

"Just a bush? Or are there actual berries on it as well?" Mew joked.

Celebi and a few other younger legendary pokemon laughed at the joke. Others exaggerated their laughs a little, not wanting to anger these pokemon, however young they were.

"Hey everyone, what's this creep doing here?" Groundon suddenly asked with an angry look meant for me.

I was still staring at the ground. I knew most people and pokemon were afraid of me because of how I looked, but until now no one had ever commented about it.

"Well," Latios started with a wicked grin. "He found the bush first. Good thing I found him before he could eat everything on his own."

I looked away, not wanting them to see that I was close to crying.

"Yeah right, like I could've eaten all those berries on my own. I just wanted one or two so I wouldn't be as hungry anymore." I thought as I watched how the others indulged themselves in the berries I had found. I hated them so much at the moment that I wanted nothing more than to kill every single one of them. Instead I had to watch how the berries disappeared one by one, nothing being left for me.

"These oran berries really are the best I ever had!" Mew said, making a circle in the air with joy. As he did this a berry fell from his hand. This one berry came rolling my way, stopping right at my feet. As fast as I could I picked it up and put it in my mouth, not wanting to waste time.

A tear trailed down my cheek as I realized that these were indeed the best oran berries in the whole region. It really was too bad I wouldn't get more than one, considering I was still quite hungry.

When I had finished the berry I looked up at Mew. I wanted to smile at him but knew that if I did it would probably be interpreted the wrong way, like always.

The thought hadn't even left my mind or Mew smiled at me, dropping another berry that made its way to me. I savored the taste of this berry as well, thinking it would be the last one, it wasn't. The whole process repeated itself several times, until there were no more berries left. All of the legendary pokemon started heading back to their stations now, as there was nothing to do anymore now that the berries were gone.

There was one pokemon that stayed though, Mew.

When the others had left he walked up to me. "Was it good, Darkrai?" He asked, more friendly that I had expected.

I nodded and put a hand on my stomach to indicate that I'd had enough. Mew smiled again and put his smaller hand on mine.

"I'm sure they don't mean it," He said as he watched the backs of the other pokemon that were heading back to work. "They just don't know any better."

I watched them leave as well and sighed deeply.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me feel much better."

Mew opened his mouth to say something but right at that moment Mewto appeared, making his way towards us.

"Hey Mew, Arceus needs every legendary pokemon-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw us together, Mew's hand still on mine.

"What do you want from him now, you freak?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

I cringed away and tried to think of a reason for me to be here with Mew, alone with Mew, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Hey guys!" Mewto shouted towards the others, who all turned around at his voice. "You gotta see this! This freak here is now even trying to get food by using his powers to persuade little children."

The other pokemon started coming back and I turned red **from ear to ear**, and yes I do have ears, because everyone could now see Mew holding my hand.

"He's not persuading me to do anything!" Mew tried to protest. "I just wanted to know if he was alright, staring out in front of him like he was."

I knew he was trying to help me but it was no use. All the other legendary pokemon started surrounding me, ready to attack.

"Maybe we should teach this freak a lesson. One he won't forget anytime soon." Kyorgre directed at Groudon, who was grinning as viciously as Kyorgre was.

I tried to find a way out but all the strong legendary pokemon had decided to work together, completely surrounding me. There was no way out.

Mew stood outside of the circle, tears visible in her light eyes. I had never seen the small pokemon cry before. Normally she was energetic, happy and seemed to live without a care in the world.

Now she looked so different, watching me with tears in her eyes while the other pokemon attacked with wicked grins on their faces

.

Roar of time, Hyper beam, Power gem, Dark force, I tried to avoid them as much as possible, jumping from one place to the next, but it was no use as I was alone and not fast enough to avoid all of them. Eventually it was getting too much for me to handle and so I finally, after realizing I'd never win this battle, gave up

I felt myself falling, bloody and exhausted, wishing I was stronger.

"DARKRAI NO!" Mew yelled, desperation and shock in her voice as she saw me fal.

Those were the last words I heard before darkness enveloped me.

wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha finally a cliffhanger! Next time you'll know if Darkrai will be saved, or forever destroyed...

Thanks to FireFlyFlies, who did a great job translating and Beta reading this story for me!


	2. Chapter 2: Mew the savior

Chapter 2: Mew, the savior

Mew's diary, in which every awesome new day is described, yay!

Darky got in the middle of a very bad fight because I had helped him with getting something to eat, not so yay. But now I'll make it up to him by taking care if his wounds. I know that Arcy has prohibited everyone from being nice to Darky, but I will just do it anyway! Darky might look a little scary, but I look just as scary when Mewtwieme tries to flush me down the toilet again! (Details will follow) That's why I don't think it's nice of Arcy to hurt Darky so much! Anyways, Darky is in my room with me now. Sigh, he looks so cute when he's asleep. He isn't at all as scary as everyone else says he is. He's lying with his hand near his face, as if he is sucking on his thumb. Maybe he is, as I don't know exactly where his mouth is.

Darky looks a bit ill if you ask me, and he's so thin! I guess that's because Arcy doesn't let him eat enough nightmares. He doesn't want Darky to get anywhere near the humans. That's because the humans are often scared of Darky, though I can't understand why. I think they're just a little crazy.

Oh dear, Darky is awake. I'd better make him stay down or his wounds will hurt even more. Groundy and the others have given him quite a beating; I have to hand it to them. It would be a lot better however if they could be nicer to Darky! He can't be blamed for being who he is. Actually, the only one who can be blamed is Arcy. But considering he doesn't do anything about it, I'll just have to try.

Darkrai's POV

"Ow, my head. What happened to me?"

I opened my eyes and took a look at my surroundings. I was in Mew's room. The little pink cat-pokemon hovered over me and made a circle in the air.

"Yaaay, you're awake! How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

I tried to reach my hand up to my head but, as a sharp pain went through it, instantly dropped it again. Mew sat down beside me and rubbed my arm carefully with a wet towel.

"Groundy, Mewtwie and the others got you bad, didn't they?" She asked softly. "I'll take care of your wounds and maybe afterwards we could go play in Candyland a while."

I looked down and quickly noticed the ugly wounds on my arms. This was done to me by the other legendary pokemons? Why? What did I ever do to them?

"Come on Darky! You'll be as good as new again before you can say 'candy'!" She made another circle in the air. "Yaaaay candy!"

Again I tried to raise my claw-shaped hands, only this time it was to cover my ears. The sound Mew generated when she was as over-energetic as now was more than a little annoying.

"Mew, just so I know, did Mewtwo allow you to drink coffee again?"

Mew looked up at me, surprised. Last time Mewtwo had allowed her to drink a little of this human beverage he had actually tried to flush her down the toilet because she was driving him crazy. Ever since Arceus had forbid everyone to give Mew any more of the liquid. Of course there are always legendary pokemon who don't care about that and do it anyway, just because they find it funny to see what happens.

"Nope, Arcy hides that from me."

I looked at her skeptically and then she sighed. "Ok, I might have found the hiding place and secretly have taken some from it."

She said as she did a double summersault in the air. I was the one to sigh this time, as I tried to get up from the bed. The thing I wanted most was to just continue with my work, but I was heavily wounded and couldn't even stand up without a sharp pain coursing through me, let alone do my work.

"Come on, I'll clean those wounds for you. You'll probably feel a lot better afterwards!"

The remainder would consist of staying in bed, resting, on Mew's orders.

"Tomorrow, when you feel better, we'll go play in Candyland!" She said with a happy smile as she did a few more summersaults in the air.

I sighed and went to lie down obediently. Tomorrow would surely be a long day, or I could just act like I was still too weak to go along with her. I had to admit I was still feeling rather tired, not just because I had been beaten real bad, but also because Arceus didn't even feed me enough to be able to stay up on my feet. Despite the lack of food, and my growling stomach, I quickly fell asleep.

-Darkrai's nightmare-

I'm on top of the Temperol Tower, the center of time and home of Dialga. The sky above me is a mix of red and black. I can't help but grin at the sight, a feeling of satisfaction washing over me.

"Everything is exactly going according to plan, the tower will soon fall and then I'll reign over the future." A voice in my head said to me. Not much later, (how convenient that you can make time go faster in your dreams than in real life), I could indeed see the tower fall and I found myself in a world filled with a darkness that would last forever. Dialga was no more than a shadow compared to what he used to be. Primal Dialga, was the heartless, soulless 2nd ruler of the dark world. He thought he was the only ruler of this world, but he was wrong. In fact, I was the one and only ruler to this *(sad/pathetic)* world. Dialga, and his little slave Dusknoir, were just a means to keep troublemakers at bay.

"Wow, am I really the one thinking all of this?"

I tried to look my other self in the face ,(which is quite hard considering dreams don't always do what you want them to do), but I couldn't. Instead I looked around me and saw that there wasn't much left from the world that I had seen from the hall of Origen.

Everything had changed into a permanent darkness, there was no wind, no seasons, no food, no water. On top of all that every single pokemon acted like they were all enemies of each other.

"I sure hope this isn't one of those dreams that come true because if it is..."

-End of dream-

"Darky! Darkyyyyyy! Wake up! It's morning!" I opened my eyes and saw Mew hovering over me, no more than 2 inches from my face. The moment she saw I was awake she backed away a little.

"Mew!" I growled softly as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I was dreaming!"

For the first time in my life the images of my dream were crystal clear.

"Oeeh, was it a nice dream? Was I in it?"

Mew circled me as she asked the questions. I didn't answer; instead I got up without saying anything and stalked out of the room. I was grateful towards Mew that she had let me stay last night, but I had to find out where this dream had come from. Maybe it was Arceus' way of telling me something.

Arceus was in his office, as usual, doing all sorts of things. He watched the legendary pokemon on earth, who were guarding the humans and pokemon inhabiting it, through a crystal ball. I coughed once to make myself known. Arceus didn't turn around, he didn't even look up. Instead he just kept looking at the crystal ball, watching how Dialga was doing some minor restoration work to Temporal Tower.

"What do you want Darkrai?" The bored tone in his voice betrayed that he already knew what I had been going to ask. I didn't answer; instead I walked up next to him. I watched Dialga working on the temporal tower with a glazed look. The idea that I would do something with that building that would make hundreds, no, thousands of humans and pokemon suffer, made me feel sick to my stomach. At the same time however it did me good. The idea of having a world to rule, where everyone had to be nice to me, gave me a warm feeling.'I know what you're thinking Darkrai!' Arceus' loud voice suddenly sounded in my head. 'Don't get any ideas!'

I looked up at him, surprised. Only then I realized that Arceus was a psychic type, which meant he could also read my thoughts.

'I hate it when psychic types do that!' I thought as I tried to find the courage to ask him that one question that lay on the tip of my tongue. (and yes, Darkrai probably has a mouth and a tongue, though I don't know exactly where it is...)

"The dream I had last night.." I whispered. "Is it gonna come true?"

Arceus shot me a dirty look and I wasn't sure why. It could be because he had no idea what I was talking about, or because he rather not answered the question. As he was staring me down I decided to focus my attention at Dialga again, who was still busy with Temporal Tower's maintenance. He flew past the tower, occasionally using his roar of time to change certain things. I was expecting Arceus to send me away within 3 minutes at the most, which is why his sudden answer to my question surprised me.

"You're dream will come true." He said. "Unless you decide to change your future, which, if you ask me, would be smart..." These last words sounded a lot like a threat, causing a chill to run down my spine. That's why I did my best not to look up at him anymore as I quickly stalked out, back to Mew's bedroom.

You might be wondering why I went back to Mew. Why I didn't just return to work, as I would've usually done. Well, I still owed Mew after her help yesterday. I used to be able to think up a whole list of annoying things of Mew that agitated me to no end, but now that she saved me from the other legendary pokemon I saw her differently. For the first time in my life I experienced what I am now experiencing, love... This was the first time someone actually seemed to care about me, and it felt amazing.

Mew glanced at me sideways now and then, and sometimes I noticed a slight blush on her pink cheeks. I would blush a bit in return, thinking of how cute she looked when she was blushing.

I was thinking exactly that as I picked up a ball and kicked it. We had been playing in Candyland for some time now, though I don't know exactly how long. There weren't any clocks here, but I could guess it would be lunchtime soon and I would have to get things ready.

Mew also seemed to notice this, as suddenly we were back in the hall of Origen again. The huge clock, which hung in every single one of our rooms (though I broke mine because it lit up in the dark) showed that it was 5 past 1 in the afternoon. I was supposed to have had lunch ready a long time ago!

As fast as I could I ran to the kitchen and started gathering berries. Mew ran after me and levitated several baskets with berries to the table. I looked at her, surprised, but she just smiled at me and without another word she started to help preparing the meal.

"Hey, you bantling! Is there any food coming or what?" Groundon shouted from the dining hall, which was situated right beside the kitchen. I looked up and saw everyone waiting for me to finish in the dining hall.

"It's coming!" I yelled.

I prepared the bowls of berries as quickly as possible. Because I had to be this quick I didn't pay attention to what I was putting into the bowls, earning me a bunch of foul looks as I put the bowls on the table.

"Gross, I hate Lum berries." Groundon muttered. The rest of the hall was also complaining, because I'd put the wrong berries in the bowls. Mew shot me a regretting glance. She had tried to help the best she could but she had also missed it.

"I'm sorry," I said with my head bowed down. "It won't happen again." I tried to be as humble as possible, but the others didn't believe me. Lucky for me Mew got up as well and came standing next to me.

"Guys, this isn't Darkrai's fault." She stated. "I really should've brought a clock with us to Candyland." She tried to lighten the mood with the joke, sending me a small smile. 'I won't let you take the fall by yourself' was the message behind the smile and I smiled back, grateful for her help.

Of course this didn't do well with the others, as I saw Mewtwo send me a look that, if looks could kill, would've permanently ended me.

"Why was he in Candyland with you?" Mewtwo snarled, sending me a disapproving glare. I took a few steps back and hid my face behind Mew's back.

"Because I asked him to after I had taken care of the wounds he had gotten through your little 'resistance'." Mew glared at Mewtwo, as he had been the one to start that fight. Mewtwo blushed a little and quickly shot me another foul glance.

"Undo this spell, you monster." He suddenly snarled at me. The other legendary pokemon looked up at Mewtwo with a confused look. What did he mean? Did he actually think I had put a curse on Mew?

"You're the only one who would sink low enough to involve a child in this." I stared at the floor and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation without making it worse for myself.

Suddenly Mew had gotten enough of all this, taking place in front of me with her arms spread open.

"I am not under the influence of a curse! Quit blaming everything on Darkrai already!" She yelled as she gently took ahold of my arm.I felt myself turn red as she carefully led me to the table and handed me a bowl of berries.

"Thank you Mew, I-" I looked away at the ground shyly. No one had ever treated me this way. All other legendary pokemon shot Mew a glare. They were all assuming that Mew was under the influence of some curse after she stood up for me and I felt their foul looks directed at the both of us.

"Don't you think it would be better if you would sit somewhere else? You know, so they might think that the 'curse' was gone?" I said carefully. Of course I didn't want her to, but it might be better for her if she did.

Mew looked at me from behind her bowl, filled with extra Lum berries she had picked up from where Groundon had thrown them away. She looked at me a second before returning to eating the berries, her face actually inside the bowl so she was able to eat everything. "Yaaaay, Lum berries!" She said with a big smile on her face.

Suddenly her face changed into a scowl. "What am I doing here with you?" She asked loudly so everyone would be able to hear. I sent her a surprised and confused look, not exactly getting what she was getting at, until I remembered what I'd said before. I now knew what she was doing, acting like the Lum berries had broken the curse.

"I, uhmm, well, uhmm-," I stammered as I looked everywhere but at her face.

A sudden sting on my cheek made me look up in shock. Mew, who had been so nice to me before, had slapped me! I narrowed my eyes and shot her a small glare, making it clear that she was getting a bit too enthusiastic with the acting bit.

She sent me an apologetic look as she realized she had indeed crossed the line. Right now she couldn't apologize out loud though, that would ruin everything.

I fell back a little, acting like I was scared of what would happen next. The other pokemon surrounded me again, but after a while they returned to their lunch, after several glares my way. Mew sent me a small smile, to show me that she still cared, and sat down as well.

I was pretty sure that if Arceus hadn't been in the room I would've gotten a beating all over again. Not that he would've helped me if they had attacked, but he wouldn't like the disruption of lunch all that much.

After lunch I went back to work again, as usual. Because I had been playing with Mew all morning I was falling behind with the chores I had to usually take care of. As fast as I could I started making the beds in the other pokemons' rooms. I didn't have to make my own bed, as I'd slept in Mew's room last night. I was glad because it spared me some time.

Mew's room was easiest to clean. Her bed was smaller than most other beds and she was a lot less messy than the others. Especially Groundon liked to make his room as messy as possible, just to get me into trouble. He knew that if I wasn't finished before dinner I wouldn't get any food, and that was his objective every day again. I wouldn't complain though, it was no use. I'd just do my best and work fast, though I knew that if there was even the smallest speck of dust out of place, I'd get into trouble.

After I was done with all of the rooms I started to scrub the stairs. They weren't all that dirty, but it was better to start with those than with the hallway. Palkia wasn't back from her work yet, and she was the one with the dirtiest feet whenever she returned, so if I cleaned it now it would be no use.

The problem was that however hard I would work, I would never be able to finish it all before dinner. I went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for everyone else, continuing my work after serving the other pokemon their food. Mew was the only one that looked at me with pity in her eyes. She knew that I was hungry, considering I only ate a little during lunch, and she cared. The others didn't. They would rather see me starving to death. Mew could do nothing about that, not without getting me into trouble night I was, as usual, the last one to go to bed. Palkia indeed had extra mud on her feet after she returned from work. She even, with the encouragement from the rest, had made an extra round through the hallways so that I could start all over with cleaning those again. Of course I couldn't complain about that, it would just get me into trouble again. It annoyed me to no end that, except Mew, no one dared to stand up for me. Those who didn't join in torturing me, just sat back and watched. Even my own twin sister didn't stand up for me! That spoiled brat, would just as well watch me die of starvation, like the others would. But I will get to them some day. They will bow for me eventually, all of them.

With that thought coursing through my mind I finally fell asleep.

That was it for this chapter people! My thanks go out to my Beta-reader FireFlyFlies again today, because she's so fast and so good at helping me.

Review people!


	3. Chapter 3: Mew the betrayer

Chapter 3: Mew the traitor

**Darkrai's POV **

The next few weeks went by as usual. I was ignored by every legendary pokemon, except Mew of course, but even with Mew by my side I couldn't do much about it. I still tried to keep faith in my dream, sure that someday everything would change. Every dream has to have it's ending though, and today my dream was crushed..

I was scrubbing the hallways to the bedrooms like I did every day, awaiting queen mud, Palkia. That was when I suddenly heard Mew's voice. There was no mistaking that voice for anyone else and I couldn't stop myself from listening in, even though I know it's wrong.

"Seriously Mew, why do you help that freak?" Azelf's voice sounded.

"Because he's not as scary and dangerous as everyone thinks! He's really yay to play with and all."

I couldn't see her but that didn't mean I didn't know what she was doing, namely making a circle in the air as she said 'yay'. It was her trademark really, she always did it.

"Mew, I love you," He suddenly said. "Not like a brother, but more than that. That's why I don't want you to hang out with that freak!"

I dared to peek a bit more around the corner at those words and saw Mew's shadow leaning against Azelf's. I wasn't sure what happened next, but it felt like a knife had been driven in my heart. I felt tears of betrayal in my eyes and squeezed them shut. I spun around quickly and ran the other way without looking back.

**Normal POV**

Because of this he didn't see Azelf and Groundon appear from the room behind me, a wicked grin on Groundon's face.

"Now that would surely be enough for that freak to know not to put a curse on Mew again."

Azelf looked up at Groundon with a small smile on his lips. He had agreed to this to teach Darkrai a lesson, but he had never expected the legendary pokemon to react like this. For a small moment he just wanted to go after Darkrai and tell him that it all had been a set-up and that he was sorry. The problem with that was that everyone would hate him if he did, and he didn't want that. That's why ignored what was right and just went on with his usual work.

**Darkrai's POV**

I sat in a corner, crying, when Mew suddenly appeared. I glared at her as she came towards me,acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey, what's going on Darkrai?"

She asked sweetly while putting her hand on mine. I pulled my hand back rudely and looked somewhere else.

"Like you don't know." I said angrily. Mew cocked her head to the side, as if she really didn't know what was going on with me. But she had been there herself a while ago! I saw her shadow leaning against Azelf's! The memory made me shiver.

"I've been playing with Many all day, I really don't understand what you're talking about." She answered as I told her what I had only just seen. I narrowed my eyes and glared at her angrily. It was one thing that she and Azelf kissed, it was a whol other thing that she was lying about it right now!

"Darky, I would never hurt you! I truly love you!"

Again that hand on mine. I really wish I could believe her, and I almost did, but I saw it with my own eyes! I got up without another word, leaving her behind as I walked out. I now realized that I had been stupid, of course Mew wasn't to be trusted, no one was.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered. "How stupid of me to actually believe that she liked me! She was just playing me, so she could hurt me later on. She's even worse than the others."

I stalked out of the Hall of Origen without taking notice to the fact that Arceus was supposed to give me permission to leave. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I hid away in a cave, far from Mr. Coronet, from where through you could get to the Hall of Origen, where I finally sat down and cried.

I hated the fact that no one could just act normal towards me. Why were they all acting like I was so different from the rest?

"If I had a world to myself like Palkia and Dialga, everyone would be nice to me and would stop bullying me like they do now." I muttered as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Suddenly I remembered the dream from a few nights ago. What if I….

The idea of a world where everyone would be nice to me and wouldn't call me names and try to get to me sounded better than ever. But the idea of doing something so terrible like sabotage the Temporal Tower made my stomach clench in fear.

"Dialga will kill me if he ever finds out I was the one to do that to the Temporal tower."

I thought as I started using a wooden stick to draw on the floor.

At first I couldn't think of anything, the only thing on my mind being Mew's words.

_"Darky, I would never hurt you! I truly love you!"_

The tears ran down my cheek as I thought back to it again. How could she say that when her heart actually belonged to that little blue mean-

I didn't finish the thought as I suddenly heard something at the entrance of the cave.

"Did you hear something?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, I heard sobs." A second voice said, seemingly belonging to a female."Let's go take a look." The male voice said.

My head snapped up at the sound of that and as fast as I could I erased my drawing and backed away till I hit the back of the cave.

I could of course move through the wall and run, but I was curious as to who these voices belonged to and how they would react at the sight of me.

When they entered I immediately saw that they weren't legendary pokemon who were looking for me, but rather a family of Ursaring. The woman looked at me in shock as she laid eyes on me, the man started growling.

"What are you doing here, you monster?!"

I was surprised at his question and frowned. I might look a little different than other pokemon, but I surely wasn't a monster, right?

"I...I was looking for a hiding place," I stammered. "I'm not hurting anybody!"

The woman's look softened a little, her maternal instincts probably taking over.

"Sweety," she started towards the man. "Maybe he can-"

The male interrupted her however, raising his claw at me and growling.

"Get out of here, you monster!" He said threateningly.

I didn't wait for him to repeat himself, disappearing through the wall instantly. When I was out I ran as fast as I could towards the other part of the forest, where there was another cave. Maybe this one would be empty and I would have some peace so I could sleep. However when I arrived my hopes were crushed and I was chased away and made fun of because of my appearance once again. This happened several more times, until I finally found an empty island and a place to stay.

There was a cave on the island and I sped towards it through the darkness. It was late and pitch black outside. Inside the cave it was even darker, but I didn't care, after having had to run all day I was exhausted. The moment I closed my eyes I fell into a deep sleep, though I would later wish I hadn't.

-Darkrai's dream-

A pokemon with black fur and red hair bowed down in front of me and showed me a strange looking berry. "I stole this last one especially for you, lord Darkrai."

The pokemon I didn't recognize said. My other self smiled viciously and took the berry. "That is great, Zoroak. Were there any difficulties while getting it?" he asked as he thoroughly studied the berry.

"No master, there were a few rebels who tried to stop me but I simply burned their houses down to get away." The Zoroak said with a vicious grin of his own on his lips.

"You've done good Zoroak," my other self said as he reached for a satchel of money to give to the pokemon. "Here," He said. "Your reward, for your loyalty."

The Zoroak smiled as he saw the content, he was satisfied. The moment the pokemon wanted to leave another pokemon appeared, a shiny Rhyperior. He first bowed before me and then took a few steps closer.

"Lord, I just received a message that team a team from the PIT retrieved 4 out of 5 time gears."

There was a fearful expression on Zoroak's face now, he knew what was about to happen. "How can that be!" My other self asked loudly, sounding infuriated. "Didn't that nitwit of a Dusknoir kill them the first time!?" The other me roared.

The two remaining pokemon bowed down in fear now, as if they knew exactly what could happen if I became this angry. "They..they escaped lord, the partner is a Grovyle, and a tough one at that. Every time the girl with the Dimensional Scream was on the verge of giving up he found some way to encourage her to keep fighting. Even while knowing what would happen to them if they stop the Paralysis of time!"

The other me got up and almost seemed to grow in size as he made a less than satisfied face, he looked terrifying. Rhyperior shrank back, that's how scared he was. I kind of liked it really. One of the biggest and strongest pokemon scared of a little squirt which he used to always call an ugly mutt. If he wanted to he could knock me out/kill me with one blow. Instead, he was shaking in fear right now, like a scared baby would be doing.

"I guess I'm gonna have to ask Primal Dialga to find another henchman, considering this one seems to be blind." A sound of nervous chuckles filled the room. Even though the joke wasn't funny at all, they couldn't risk what would happen if they didn't laugh, because that scared them more than anything.

The other me got up and walked over to the door. "Where are these so-called heroes now?" he asked the moment he passed Rhyperior.

"They're halfway through Dusk Forest, lord. I suspect they'll be trying to travel to the past with the help of Celebi."

I nodded, satisfied with the knowledge, as I stroked his cheek. "One more question, my friend. How is it that they know they need the Time Gear to stop the Paralysis of Time?"

The Rhyperior looked up at me with wide eyes. He knew he had to tell me the truth now, or it wouldn't end well for him.

"Your archenemy M told them lord, she wants to stop the Paralysis of Time as much as everyone else."

I noticed my other self's eyes widen in surprise. I didn't exactly get who this mysterious 'M' was. There were many pokemon whose names start with-

Suddenly it hit me. Mew! Mew must've told these so-called heroes how to stop the Paralysis of Time.

My thoughts were confirmed when the other me instantly let go of Rhyperior's face and took several more steps towards the door.

"Well, well, so my former friend Mew thinks she can interfere with my future, does she?!" I growled with clenched claws.

"Do we have to deal with her, lord?" Zoroark asked timidly.

I spun around, my eyes shooting fire. "**NO**!" I growled. "I will deal with this. First those heroes, then I will personally take care of my past, once and for all." I said with a vicious grin.

-End of dream-

**AAAAAAAH!** I yelled as I shot up in a sitting position instantly. That had probably been the scariest dream I'd ever had. But was it really a dream? Maybe it was a vision. A vision of the future I would be the cause of.

I scrambled to my feet quickly and found the piece of paper I'd noticed before. It was clear that this cave had been in use by another family until very recently, there were still all kinds of things lying around.

I grabbed something to write with and made a list of everything that had happened in my dream, making sure I didn't leave anything out. I didn't relax again until I was done, looking the piece of paper over and frowning. I quickly put it away, not really feeling like thinking back to the dream anymore. Instead I started wondering about the family that had lived here before. Maybe I would meet them some day, maybe they might even be my future-

My thoughts were interrupted as I suddenly saw someone standing at the entrance of the cave. I was just in time to be able to suppress my scream and stared at the pokemon with wide eyes. He was black, like me, and he had a bunch of red hairs surrounding his face.

There was no doubt about it, this was the pokemon from my dream..

A new chapter and again there's a cliffhanger!

Thank you FireFlyFlies for your hard work as Beta reader and translator!


	4. Chapter 4: Zorro the Zorroak

Chapter 4: Zorro the Zorroak

Darkrai's POV

it was truly amazing. There was no other word for it, it was just amazing. Zorro, which I later found out was the Zorroak's name, and I were sitting around the fire he'd built cozily, both with an apple in our hands. He hadn't been mad because I'd fallen asleep in his cave, nor had he sent me away, which every other pokemon would've done without a second's hesitation. But, in contrast with every other pokemon, this one didn't seem to think I was a monster. Instead he'd carefully listened to my story, not interrupting except for surprised gasps sometimes. It did me good to be able to get the story out, made me feel welcome for the first time in my life. 

"So, you ran away from the Hall of Origen without asking Arceus' permission to leave?" Zorro asked me after I was done with my story, sounding slightly surprised. I guess not a lot of legendary pokemon ever tried to leave without Arcreus' permission.

"Yeah, it was the only way to get out of there. He would've never let me leave if he knew." I said, looking at the ground in shame. He was being nice now, sure, but what if he found out that the others didn't want me anywhere near them. Wouldn't that make him change his mind? But I couldn't lie to him when he was being this nice, and I really was sure that Arceus would've never let me leave. I was there slave, nothing more, nothing less. That's why I never even got the chance to train or to just behave like a young pokemon, the only thing I had to do was work for them.

"That's actually pretty cool, you know. Normally everyone waits for his permission before they dare to leave."

I looked up at him in surprise, he wasn't mad? Didn't seem like it. To be honest he actually looked quite impressed. He didn't even tell me to go back because I'd get into trouble if I didn't either, which was surprising to say the least.

"But, don't you think I'll get into trouble if I don't go back?" I asked, feeling uncertain. I wasn't sure why Zorro wasn't being mean towards me, like every other legendary pokemon. Truth is I didn't even know if he was a legendary pokemon, not that it mattered. The fact he was being nice to me was strange either way.

"Don't you mean **IF** you ever go back?" Zorro said calmly as he studied the apple in his hand intently. My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock, what did he mean with that!?

"I'm just saying, you can go back and be those lunatics' slave all over again, for the rest of your life this time, or you can stay with me. I wouldn't mind teaching you the ropes of the trade." He winked and I blushed a little. I knew exactly what he meant. In all the time that I have been surrounded by other legendary pokemon, I never learned how to defend myself. The fact that it was obvious enough for a stranger to pick it up though made me feel a little embarrassed. I knew however that if I had been able to defend myself, I could've handled the others when they attacked me, especially that last time.

I shuddered at the memory of the attack, the feeling of not being strong enough to stop them. The memories started flooding now, the first time I ever experienced love, and the first time I felt the betrayal of love stab me in the heart. I never wanted to feel that way again. Ever.

"Either way, I've gotta get to Apple Woods to get some new Apples." He said as he got up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. "If you come with me I could train you." He continued. "Your choice."

With that he turned around and left for Apple Woods, leaving me to think.

- -

I stared at the back wall of the cave, thinking hard. For the first time in my life the choice was up to me. If I decided to go with him I could learn more about myself and my powers. Or, I could return to the Hall of Origen en become the unwanted monster everyone thought I was.

_"Darky, I would never hurt you. I really do love you." _

I clenched my claws. Had I really been that blind? Blind enough to believe that she really loved me? Or was this all a trick? Did the others want me to believe that she didn't, just to get to me? If so, they were doing a scarily good job.

I shook my head and thought back to what I'd seen. It's true that I'd seen her shadow, but I hadn't seen her in person. Could what she had said be true? Could she really have been playing with Manaphy? Shouldn't I have asked Manaphy himself

No! No, I know what I saw. There is no way that I'm mistaken. And if I had, it was over anyway. She wouldn't want to see me after this.

I laughed at my pathetic thoughts and got up, pushing all thoughts away. I was going to make sure that I was never going to feel helpless and heartbroken again. I was never going back to the life I had before.

And with that thought I followed after Zorro, determined to make the best of it.

I found him waiting outside of the cave, grinning as he saw me appear. "I thought you weren't coming." He sniggered as he started walking out in front of me, leading the way to Apple Woods.

"I-" I stammered. "I wasn't sure if I would be capable enough." I said then. "Apple Woods doesn't exactly sound like a novice's dungeon and this is the first time I will-" I swallowed. "I will enter a dungeon." I blushed at the confession that sounded a little dumb in my ears considering I was a legendary pokemon, not exactly young anymore, and this would actually be the first time I was going to fight in a mystery dungeon.

"Apple Woods indeed is a level 5 dungeon, which is pretty strong already." Zorro said as he indicated the direction of the dungeon. *"But I'm sure you'll be fine."*

I looked in the direction he was pointing in and tried to see if I saw anything familiar. I know I said I never had been inside a mystery dungeon, which probably makes you wonder why I'm looking for familiar things. Well, even though I never entered a mystery dungeon before, I often walked through the forests and sometimes I'd be near the entrance of certain mystery dungeons. This one however didn't seem to stir any memories.

Zorro smiled in my direction as he noticed I was inspecting the surroundings. "Been here before?"

I looked up at the question and then shook my head. "I don't think so. I don't recognize anything."

I guess I was farther away from Mt. Coronet than I had thought I was. I knew the forests surrounding Mt. Coronet like I knew the back of my hand, and this area wasn't part of it. As if he could read minds Zorro confirmed my suspicions.

"Doesn't surprise me. This is close to the Hoenn region, far from Mt. Coronet and the Hall of Origen." Zorro said with a slight laugh. I looked at him in surprise, what was he talking about?

Zorro's POV

"They never told you about the different regions?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed. This was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen. This pokemon didn't know a single thing about the world. Didn't the other legendary pokemon ever teach him anything?

Darkrai looked like a younger legendary pokemon, couldn't be older than 5000, which is young compared to the older pokemon who've been here since the beginning of time and so probably are more than 200013 years old*.

Anyway, he's still young. That meant he probably didn't know everything yet, but Arceus mostly started teaching them at the age of 1000 so they'd be ready for their tasks.

"No, Arceus never took the time to teach me what I needed to know."  
That surprised me. Arceus never told him the important things? Why in the world wouldn't he?

"Why not?" I asked, feeling pained that he didn't even know the important things about exploring.

"Arceus didn't want me near, he only wanted my opposite Cresellia, the hypocritical. That's the whole reason he treats me like dirt and I never got the chance to learn how to fight." He admitted, staring at the ground in shame. I carefully took ahold of his hand, his head snapped up and he had a startled look on his face. He obviously wasn't used to other pokemon being nice to him.

"Forget whatever Arceus taught you, that doesn't matter anymore now. I'm going to teach you how to fight, and anything else you want know." I was a little shocked at what I'd just said. 'Forget what Arceus taught you', it wasn't something you'd just tell another legendary pokemon. Arceus was our father, the one who created us. It was strange to say something like this and not feel bad about it. But right now I knew that it would be better for Darkrai to just forget about the fact that Arceus was his father and his boss. Otherwise he would never be able to be happy.

Meanwhile we'd arrived at the entrance of the Apple Woods dungeon. Dakrai looked at me with wide eyes, my words probably impressed him deeply.

"Are you ready, Darkrai?" I asked with a large grin. I obviously startled him as he had been deep in thought. He nodded and I smiled, together we went into the dungeon.

-

That was the next chapter again! Apparently Arceus never taught Darkrai how to fight, fearing that the little one would defend himself against the others.

Darkrai: Well that does explain why I wasn't able to get Mewto and the others off me last time.

Me: you're right Darkrai, but Zorro'll be able to teach you how to fight.

Zorro: Yup, you'll learn from the best in the entire Unova region.

Me: Don't brag so much Zorro! We'll see about that in the next chapter.

Mew**: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ALMOST AS MUCH FUN AS CANDYYYY! **_*does several summersaults out of happiness.*_

Darkrai: _*clamps his ears shut with his hands*_ **REVIEW PEOPLE! BEFORE MEW DRIVES ME CRAZY! **

Me: **REVIEW! **

Thanks to FireFlyFlies for the beta reading and the translating. 


End file.
